bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Xinliushi
| image = | name = | kanji = 兴六十 | romanji = Xìngliùshí | race = Sǐwáng | birthday = August 19 | age = Unknown (over five-hundred-years-old) | gender = Male | height = 5'6" | weight = 121 lbs. | eyes = Pale-green | hair = Black (violet tint) | blood type = B- | unusual features = | affiliation = Wanqihun | previous affiliation = Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ | occupation = Fugitive | previous occupation = Lieutenant of fourth division | team = None | previous team = Fourth division | partner = Wanqihun | previous partner = None | base of operations = Yāolù | marital status = Married | relatives = Wanqihun (husband) | education = Yāolù's resident spiritual academy | status = Active | shìfàng dìyī = Xūwú | shìfàng dìèrcì = Not yet revealed }} Xinliushi (兴六十, Xìngliùshí) is the wife to Wanqihun and is a world-famous fugitive within Yāolù. Undeniably the most powerful sǐwáng to ever exist, Xinliushi was immediately selected to be the lieutenant of the fourth division of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ without even entering the residential spiritual academy. During her time within said military organization, Xinliushi "fell in love" with her first and current husband, Wanqihun. Immediately following their marriage, Xinliushi and her new-found "other half" attempted a coup within the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ; however, this overthrowing was a batched attempt and were caught within minutes. Having purposefully allowed herself to be caught, Xinliushi effortlessly escaped from her and Wanqihun's execution and became fugitives. Because of the threat this woman alone imposes, Hao Baojia, the captain-commander of the entirety of the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, has requested the aid of , hoping that, by combining forces, they can destroy Xinliushi and her wretched husband once and for all. Although it is yet to be known the exact moment in time in which this happened, sometime in the past, Xinliushi infused the soul of Naiō Aizen and Wanqihun, hoping it would strengthen the man she called a weakling. Appearance Despite being over a century older than her husband, Xinliushi was, and still is, considered the most beautiful woman ever born in Yāolù. However, due to her strange and dangerous abilities, the only person that ever considered getting close to her was her husband, who she doesn't return his feelings for. She has pale-green eyes along with black hair with a purple tint when the light strikes it correctly. She is also incredibly pale, common among royalty, despite not hailing from any clan known to have royal heritage. Throughout her life, Xinliushi has wore her hair up in some way, with it never passing her shoulders during and after her time in the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ. As for her attire, Xinliushi's outfit has never strayed. She is typically seen wearing a rose-white kimono that is very long and flowing, reaching passed her feet and trailing behind her whenever she moves. During her time within the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ, Xinliushi often wore the traditional red cloak with two yellow circles on the shoulders, signifying her former position as a lieutenant. Besides the disappearance of the cloak, the only noteworthy difference in her appearance is her hairstyle. As a lieutenant, it was much more free, with only a small ponytail starting at the base of her neck. However, she has since changed it to being wrapped in a bun, which is held together by a series of senbon. Personality Xinliushi's personality is considered quite unique at times, but then completely reminiscent of a typical villain at other times. She possesses absolutely no human emotions, although she can feign them quite skillfully. Her greatest achievement in this regard is her husband, who continues to believe that she is in love with him, when, in actuality, she is incapable of feeling any form of affection to anything. Unlike many unemotional people, Xinliushi is quite capable of understanding the bond between people, which she considers her greatest strength. By understanding such feelings of closeness to others, Xinliushi can manipulate various people by toying with said connections, seen when she completely and utterly destroyed Setsuna Kawahiru's resolve by playing with Sayaka and her bond. Her power in manipulation is exceeded by none, a feat considered impossible after Sōsuke Aizen launched the white invasion. Because of this prowess, Xinliushi rarely has to enter any form of combat, as the people she manipulates are more than willing to do her dirty work for her. Due to the lack of human feeling, Xinliushi has shown herself to be incredibly unpredictable; taking the most drastic of measures without a hint of remorse, such as killing a subordinate for looking at her the wrong way. She has also been known for her cruelty, having killed her captain because "he talked too much." This cruelty is only exemplified by Xinliushi's prowess in lying, a talent she seems to shown great fondness about. If she encounters an adversary that can lie better than the average-joe, she will be impressed with that person, telling her minions that she shall be the one to kill said adversary. Xinliushi is also very intelligent, being able to understand basic concepts in seconds, as well as apply them within the very same time-span. Because of this intelligence, she can effectively combine her beguiling and manipulative abilities to force almost anyone into submission, with only a person with the strongest of wills being able to resist her. With all these abilities, Xinliushi thinks rather highly of herself, deeming herself superior to all. Although a rarity, Xinliushi has been shown to enter a battle when she deems necessary, such as when Wanqihun was killed and his murderers were attempting to flee. Once she has entered the fray, victory is out of the question for all but the most extraordinary of opponents, with their chances only being slim at best. During combat, Xinliushi prefers to stay static, unmoving for the entirety of the fight. Due to her unique shénzhǔjiá, utilizing this type of strategy is quite effective. Another effect implemented into Xinliushi's battle tactics by her shénzhǔjiá is that she relies solely on hand-to-hand combat and her shénzhǔjiá's special ability. By taking advantage of her intellect, she can easily analyze a situation and develop a plan of attack after observing her opponent's movements for a few moments. However, Xinliushi rarely utilizes said tactical abilities as she must think rationally to do so. Because of this psychological setback, she is prone to a erratic style of fighting, with almost all of Xinliushi's movements being constantly unpredictable. Despite this somewhat unconventional type of combat, she has shown herself to be able to defeat extremely powerful opponent's with ease. History More soon... Synopsis Part I Although never actually seen during Part I, Xinliushi is mentioned once by Hao Baojia during his battle against the four protagonists. She is the manipulator of the entirety of Part I, so, despite not being made known until Part II, Xinliushi is a large factor during the Soul Society Saga. Part II More soon... Powers and abilities : Despite not being in the league of Hao Baojia, Xinliushi possesses rather large reserves of spiritual energy, with only Hao himself surpassing the villainous woman. Because of her unique shénzhǔjiá, the amount of reiryoku Xinliushi has at any given time is extremely important. Because of the sheer density of her spiritual energy, low-level creatures seemingly fade into the wind, as well having tougher opponents commenting that it feels like they're being suffocated by it. If she so chooses, Xinliushi can release her reiyoku in a potent aura, with it taking on the appearance of green rose thorns that envelop her person. Omnipresence: Due to her unusual shénzhǔjiá, Xiniushi is granted the ability of omnipresence, which allows her to be anywhere she so chooses. It is known that she utilizes this ability by entering the fifth dimension (nothingness realm) and re-entering the third dimension (real world), making it appear as if she had teleported to her new position. This seems to happen instantaneously in the real world, while Xinliushi can takes as much time as she likes while in the nothingness realm. : Her only true combating ability, Xinliushi is one of the most proficient users of hakuda within Yāolù, able to decimate fleets of opponents with no visual effort. Her prowess is surpassed by few, if any, making getting near Xinliushi a very unwise choice, which most fail to comprehend until actually confronting the emotionless fiend face-to-face. Coupling her skill in hand-to-hand combat with her omnipresence, Xinliushi is, by far, the most dangerous combatant in all of Yāolù. Stats Shénzhǔjiá Xinliushi's shénzhǔjiá, named Xūwú (虚无, Chinese for "nothingness"), takes no form, as Xūwú is, literally, a part of Xinliushi. Because of this, it does not manifest itself in any form of weapon. *' :' Since Xūwú takes no form, it is constantly in its shìfàng dìyī state. :Shìfàng Dìyī Special Ability: Incredibly unique for a shénzhǔjiá, Xūwú's ability revolves around the manipulation of the fifth dimension, also known as the nothingness realm. By creating cracks within the real world, Xinliushi can open a rift (which resembles broken glass) that can send anything she so chooses into, which become trapped for eternity unless Xinliushi wishes to release said object. She can also will an opponent to begin to fall into the fifth dimension, seen when a subordinate touched her and they quickly started to turn into a glass-like substance, which Xinliushi surmises that it is the mark that something is being transported to the realm of nothing. However, this part of the ability can only be activated by the touching of Xinliushi, which is almost impossible to do with her omnipresence. *' :' Not yet revealed. Behind the scenes The author wanted to create a character that is near impossible to defeat for his own personal story, and immediately came to the conclusion of something he had made on Naruto Fanon almost a year ago. Because of how overpowered Xinliushi is, she shall only be used in the author's own stories, or by request of the other roleplayer. Trivia More soon... Quote More soon... Category:Articles by Koukishi